


Now Hiring: Future Lovers

by vampdocx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anxiety, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blond Eddie Kaspbrak, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Coffee Addictions, Falling In Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I Want That Twink Obliterated, M/M, Office Sex, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier's Stand Up Act, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, The Dom Top Richie Renaissance, Top Richie Tozier, Virgin Eddie Kaspbrak, he's a spitfire though don't get it twisted, please forgive me i'm not funny, using caroline's tag:, you'd think eddie would have figured it out by now and yet...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampdocx/pseuds/vampdocx
Summary: When Eddie had applied to be Richie Tozier’s intern, it was after two strawberry daiquiris with Bill and Mike and more than an hour of less-than-gentle convincing. He had somewhat of a crush on the up-and-coming comedian, and his just-graduated self had thoughthey, what’s the worst that could happen?He hadn't expected to actuallyget the job.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, background Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 31
Kudos: 516





	Now Hiring: Future Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eddiefuckinkaspbrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/gifts).



> a request from amy that is uh. just a little late. :)
> 
> special shoutout to [nina](http://minthalo.tumblr.com) and [brooke](http://shortcake-kaspbrak.tumblr.com) for cheerleading for this fic and helping me not lose my mind writing it.
> 
> i have no idea how the television industry works, and as someone who works at a local coffee chain, please go anywhere else but starbucks. we aren't rivals, their coffee just sucks.

When Eddie had applied to be Richie Tozier’s intern, it was after two strawberry daiquiris with Bill and Mike and more than an hour of less-than-gentle convincing. He had somewhat of a crush on the up-and-coming comedian, and his just-graduated self had thought _hey, what’s the worst that could happen?_

The next morning, he got a call from the television network to set up an interview for the intern position, and by that point he had almost completely forgotten that he had applied in the first place. He had a brief bout of anxiety over whether he even spelled everything right on the application before he set up a day to go in, nervously writing it on his whiteboard calendar that his friends still teased him about. They always said _there are phones for that now_ , but he liked writing everything down. Neat and organized.

He had worn his lucky shirt and pants to the interview, not really expecting more than a couple of questions from a network representative before being told he was overqualified and politely dismissed for a younger, prettier candidate. He had a bachelor’s degree after all, and usually these kinds of positions were not looking to pay that much money for someone like him.

When he was led into the interview room and saw none other than _the_ Richie Tozier sitting there waiting for him, Eddie thought he was going to have a heart attack. All of his careful interview training could _not_ have prepared him for that afternoon or what came after.

See, when Eddie had applied to be Richie Tozier’s intern and subsequently _bombed_ the interview from nerves, he hadn’t expected to actually _get the job_.

“Bill, I can’t fucking take this job, can I?” Eddie huffed into the phone, pacing around his kitchen with his phone held between his shoulder and his ear. He was rifling through all of the clothes in his closet, pulling out the outfits he knew were acceptable to wear into a professional setting. He didn’t have _nearly_ enough.

 _“It’s your b-biggest celebrity crush, Eddie,”_ Bill replied unhelpfully, causing Eddie to run a hand through his blond hair. He loved Bill, but the man was _not_ good in crisis situations. _“You kind of h-have to take the job, don’t you?”_

“Do I?” Eddie asked, picking out a pair of straight-legged navy blue dress pants. He looked them up and down before shaking his head and throwing them into the “absolutely not” pile. _They show off my ass too much._

Bill’s voice came through again. _“Come on, Eddie. Aren’t they p-paying you twenty an hour or s-s-something?”_

Eddie bit his lip. They _were_ paying him twenty dollars an hour, which was high for a temporary internship. He supposed that it made sense considering who it was for and how popular the network was, but Eddie had to admit that he had never made that much money at a job before. He had barely survived working the register at a sandwich shop for two years while he was in college, and that had paid way less. He was totally in over his head, but it was kind of exciting. _Richie Tozier_.

Shuffling noises came through the phone before Eddie heard Mike’s voice in the background. _“Take the job, Eddie!”_

He looked down at his bed and sighed, taking in all of the clothes he had deemed professional enough for his first office job. Out of all of the clothes in his closet, he had exactly five acceptable combinations. It was enough. Not as many as he would like, but it was enough.

Eddie switched the phone to his other ear. “Fine. I’m taking the job, but you two have to buy me more clothes. This whole thing is your fault.”

Mike’s holler of joy was audible through the phone even behind the groan Bill let out. Eddie laughed to himself and hung up, throwing his phone on top of the clothes and resisting the urge to collapse down on top of them. It was only Wednesday, and he didn’t start until the next Monday. He had time to collect himself and prepare the way he liked to, so he sent the network a quick acceptance email before popping open a Smirnoff Ice.

 _Well,_ Eddie thought to himself, walking out into his living room and dialing up Richie’s latest show upload on YouTube. _Might as well do some extra research._

☽•☾

Eddie showed up to the network building only five minutes before he was supposed to be there, and he anxiously swiped his brand-new key card to get in and rushed to the elevators. He was sweating a little bit, which only added to his growing anxiety about possibly getting fired on his first day of the job. He still couldn’t believe Richie had _hired_ him; everything about his interview had sucked. His palms were sweaty when they shook hands, he stumbled over some of his answers, and he was very clearly overqualified for the position. Richie was only a couple of years older than him, but it seemed like a world of difference while Eddie was sitting on the other side of the desk from him. Richie had looked nice—a button-up shirt and tie framing his shoulders and biceps the way the Hawaiian shirts he wore on stage usually didn’t—and his hair was just the perfect amount of crazy that made him want to grab onto it, and fuck, Eddie was only human. He still hoped Richie hadn’t noticed him staring.

The elevator doors opened onto his floor and he took a deep breath, walking with his roller bag and plastic coffee cup over to Richie’s office. He had chosen his second-best outfit combination, grey dress pants with a blue collared shirt and a light sweater over top, and as he lightly knocked on the partially-open door, he suddenly hoped he wasn’t too casual.

“Eddie, is that you?” Richie’s voice carried from inside the office. “You can come in.”

Eddie walked in and gently shut the door behind him, setting his bag in the corner. Richie’s office was a little bit cramped—he was a writer for one of the network’s top comedy shows, and there were signed scripts and set photos cluttering his desk and walls. There was a couch shoved in the corner next to a printer, and Eddie figured that was where he would be doing most of his work.

It was a start, and for Richie Tozier, he would take whatever he could get. Maybe a little too literally.

Eddie cleared his throat. “Good morning, Mister Tozier. I, uh,” he looked down at the coffee in his hand, suddenly self-conscious. “I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t get you something. I don’t know your order or anything.”

It was a lie—Eddie knew how Richie liked his coffee because he mentioned it in one of his bits, how he liked it almost as sweet as it could get, just like his men. It was just that—well, Richie didn’t know that Eddie had seen his stand-up. Coming in with a coffee order for him before they had even had a proper conversation would completely blow Eddie’s cover and expose him as a Richie Tozier fanatic.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Richie smiled at him, and Eddie almost _swooned_. “You don’t ever have to do that, but for the record, anything hot that tastes overwhelmingly like cinnamon is always a good call. I’ll pay you back if you do.”

Eddie nodded as he took a sip from his own iced americano (with a few pumps of vanilla and some soy milk, but _still_ ) and then set it down on the end table next to the couch, rolling his bag over and getting out his stuff. He tried to discreetly wipe his sweaty hands on his pants, but he wasn’t sure if it worked.

“Oh, and you can call me Richie. Don’t worry about being super formal or anything, this isn’t that kind of office.”

Relaxing a little bit, Eddie smiled. “Good, I was worried the sweater might be a little too casual.”

“Mm, it might be,” Richie scrutinized him, and Eddie was filled with both elation and dread. “But it’s cute, so I’ll allow it. It makes your hair look soft.”

Eddie’s jaw dropped open before he could control it, quickly snapping it shut again. Richie had just… _complimented_ him. _Flirted_ with him, even. Eddie wasn’t stupid—he knew he was attractive, knew how he looked when he put effort into his appearance. He had been to bars, to clubs, even to places he shouldn’t have been stared at but was. Thinking about his childhood pharmacist still made him want to crawl out of his skin, but it just proved his point. Eddie _knew_ what he looked like, and he was used to a certain level of attention.

But from his sort-of celebrity crush? From his _boss?_ It made a shiver run down his spine.

“Thanks,” he said, at a loss for anything else. He tucked a stray curl behind his ear as Richie smirked at him, and finally snapped back to reality. “So, um, what exactly do you want me to do? I need to get connected to the online databases so I can access your documents and… stuff.”

“And… stuff,” Richie repeated, smiling and adjusting his tie. “You would be terrible at improv.”

Eddie glared at him as he carried his laptop over to Richie’s desk. “Sorry, I didn’t realize that improv skills were a part of the job qualifications.”

As soon as he realized what he’d said, he expected to be reprimanded for speaking out, but instead, Richie barked out a laugh.

“They definitely weren’t,” he clarified, sounding surprised. “But a quippy and sarcastic wit absolutely should have been. I’ll remember that next time.”

They spent the next hour getting Eddie hooked up to the network’s internet and downloading all of the necessary files to his laptop. It was only a three-month internship, but they were giving him access to everything at Richie’s level and below. The more he talked to Richie, the more he realized how well they got along, and it started making Eddie’s chest feel warm. He thought maybe having Richie as his boss would ruin the dreamy celebrity appeal, but it was just making it worse. Whenever Richie leaned in to point at the screen or type in a password, Eddie could smell his cologne and a hint of his shampoo. When Richie put his hand on Eddie’s shoulder, he felt how big and warm it was compared to Eddie’s smaller frame. When Richie laughed at a joke, his eyes crinkled up and his whole body shook like he _actually_ thought Eddie was funny. The butterflies were just getting worse, but Eddie wasn’t even trying to shake them off.

Richie was beautiful, but more urgently, Richie was _hot_. And as Eddie watched from the couch as he adjusted his glasses for the tenth time, the tendons in his forearm tightening where his sleeves were rolled up, he shot a text to Mike from his laptop that read, _i’m so screwed_.

What he didn’t notice was Richie throwing just as many dark glances back at him, too focused on organizing Richie’s different scripts and finishing his coffee before the ice melted.

 **mike:** _so it’s going well? ;)_

☽•☾

Eddie walked through the front door of his apartment and _immediately_ collapsed onto his couch, screaming into one of his throw pillows. His day had been great. It had been way better than expected, even, but that was kind of the problem. Richie wasn’t just hot—he was nice, and funny, and surprisingly smart. Not that Eddie had thought that he wasn’t, it was just that Richie was _really_ smart. Graduated-at-sixteen-as-valedictorian-without-having-to-try smart. They got along as if they had been friends for years, and once Eddie had been comfortable letting his wall of professionalism break down a little, he and Richie had verbally picked and prodded at each other until they were both laughing loudly enough for another writer down the hall to yell _come on guys, the show isn’t_ that _funny_.

Eddie had left the building in high spirits, Richie walking him to his car before heading back to his own in the opposite direction. Richie had never come across in any of his videos as a gentleman, and under different circumstances, Eddie might have thought that Richie liked him. They fit together well enough to be just a little bit annoying, and judging by his friends who were in relationships, that was a _sign_. 

But Richie was his boss. Sure, Eddie had his cell phone number, but it was only because Richie didn’t have a desk phone. He was letting himself linger on things that just weren’t there, but he could tell his crush was only going to get worse the longer he worked with Richie.

Eddie groaned into the throw pillow. This was going to be a _long_ three months.

☽•☾

“Hey, do you have lunch plans?” Richie asked Eddie on his fourth day, knocking back the last dregs of his cinnamon latte before tossing it into the trash. Eddie looked up from his laptop and pushed his blue light filtering glasses up onto his forehead, only realizing just then how hungry he was. “There’s a panini place down the street that makes their own soda.”

Eddie perked up at that, and Richie laughed from across the room. “Aha! I knew you would be into that hipster shit.”

Eddie shut his laptop and put his glasses on the end table. “The fact that it’s fresher and has fewer chemicals in it doesn’t make it _hipster shit_ , Richie.”

“No, but the fact that it’s pomegranate flavored does.” Richie stood up and stretched, his arms flexing and pulling his shirt fabric tight. Eddie blushed and quickly looked away. “Come on, blondie, paninis. My treat. Even though I bet you’ll want the fancy salmon one, and my wallet will be forced to cough up all of its earthly possessions.”

Eddie scoffed, standing up and grabbing the oversized sweatshirt that he had worn to work that morning due to the chill outside, pulling it over his head. It messed up his hair a little bit, and he tried to comb it back into place with his fingers. “You sure your wallet has any earthly possessions to begin with?”

“Watch it, Eds,” Richie said, using the nickname Eddie had told him over and over not to use. Despite his constant nagging, it was starting to grow on him a little bit. “I’m in charge of your paycheck.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, bending over to grab his wallet from his bag and slide it into his back pocket. He had opted for the navy blue pants today despite their original diagnosis as being a little too showy. Sue him. “Yeah, and I can take your ass to court if you don’t give it to me in full.”

“Court can’t handle my ass,” Richie shot back, but his voice sounded raspy. Eddie stood up and saw Richie quickly look away, but he brushed it off.

Slowly, Eddie smirked. “Why, ‘cause it’s nonexistent?”

“Oh, _ouch!_ ” Richie was laughing that loud, eye-crinkling laugh that Eddie had become obsessed with during the past week. “Okay, _that_ was uncalled for. I call a truce.”

“Hm, sounds a lot more like a surrender to me.”

“Aw, you wish,” Richie joked, tugging on his tie. It was always just a little bit crooked, and Eddie couldn’t stand it anymore. “Fuck, why won’t this ever go the way I want it to—”

“Here, let me.”

Eddie stepped easily into Richie’s space and pulled his tie loose, undoing the knot so he could smooth the two ends down across Richie’s broad chest. He tried to focus on knotting the tie instead of on his own heartbeat, fast and light in his chest. Over, around, up, back around, back up, tuck, pull. He slid the knot up to the base of Richie’s throat, right below where the first button on his shirt was popped open. It took everything in Eddie’s body not to drag his fingers across that small bit of skin as he tucked the skinny end of the tie through the small tag on the back, realizing just how close he was standing to Richie. Close enough to smell his cologne, to notice a tiny thread peeking out of his shirt, to hear the click of a swallow in his throat as he jumped back.

“Thanks, Eds,” Richie said, a little breathless. He tried to cover it up with a laugh, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Knew I made the right decision hiring you.”

“Or you could learn how to tie a tie like the rest of us.” Eddie turned around quickly and grabbed his almost-empty coffee cup, tossing it into the garbage. He could feel that his cheeks were hot, no doubt dusting his face in cherry red, and he needed to get it together. Fuck, why did he _do_ that? Richie was his _boss_. He could have just told him how to adjust it. Being that close to Richie had heat swirling around low in his abdomen, threatening to make him hard if he didn’t get it under control. He squeezed his thighs together where he was standing and hoped that Richie didn’t notice.

Eddie watched Richie pull his jacket over his broad shoulders and bit back a whine, not understanding how Richie affected him like this. It was maddening.

“Come on, I’ll lead the way,” Richie said, breaking the silence. He opened his door for Eddie and they took the stairs down to the lobby, walking out into the sunny but chilly afternoon.

“I have some scenes I need you to read over for me,” Richie said as they were walking, Eddie’s stomach growling just a little. “Just make sure they sound good. I have plans tonight, otherwise I would stay late and do it.”

Eddie hummed his agreement before fully registering what Richie said. Richie had plans on a Thursday night, and Eddie realized that he knew exactly what they were.

Richie was doing a show.

“Not gonna ask me what kind of plans I have?” Richie prodded, turning the corner to head to the panini place. “Usually you’re all up in my business, and not even in the sexy way.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, ignoring the way his chest jumped at the comment. “Why should I care about what you’re doing tonight? As soon as the clock hits five p.m. I stop caring about you.”

“Ow, harsh,” Richie replied, but he was smiling. Eddie hoped his lie didn’t show on his face.

They made it to the panini place and got a table outside, Eddie ordering the pomegranate soda even though Richie made fun of him for it. He wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to make Richie pay for something nice that he wanted, and he tried not to let his mind wander to other nice things Richie could buy him.

He failed spectacularly.

Eddie _did_ end up getting the smoked salmon panini, the garlic herb cream cheese spread too good to pass up just for the chance to prove Richie wrong. It was delicious, and he couldn’t help but make happy noises as he ate and made conversation with Richie. He noticed Richie kept shifting in his seat, especially when Eddie would drink his soda through the pink-striped paper straw, and he tried to figure out a reason that Richie would be doing that besides the most glaringly obvious one.

There was no _way_ Richie actually liked him. Sure, Eddie was cute, but Richie was… _Richie_.

They finished up and walked back to the office, a to-go cup of the soda in Eddie’s hand. He had always had a bit of a sweet tooth but had only been letting himself indulge in it recently. He ate well enough that it all balanced out, and if he bought a small chocolate cake from the bakery down the street and ate it by himself every once in a while, that was nobody’s business but his. He explained this to Richie very angrily when Richie had commented about the soda, and even though Eddie had worked himself up, all Richie did was scrunch up his nose and laugh. It was enough to get Eddie laughing too, both of them looking like a couple of idiots as they swiped their key cards to get back into the building and up to their floor.

And if Eddie spent the rest of the day thinking about watching Richie’s routine later that night once he uploaded it, then that was another thing that was nobody’s business but his own.

☽•☾

The video went black as Eddie stared at his reflection in his laptop screen, his face the perfect picture of shock. It was late—later than he should be up on a weeknight—and Richie’s new stand-up video had just ended. It wasn’t entirely new material; he kept some of the classic bits and did some improv with the crowd, but there was one part in particular that had Eddie’s head reeling. Richie had talked about him.

He shook his head and dragged the slider bar back to the part where Richie started the bit, chewing on his bottom lip as he pressed play.

 _“So I hired an intern this week, and god is he a cutie. Blond, dimples, burns with the rage that only a short person can have.”_ There was a pause for laughter even though at this point, Eddie didn’t find any of this the least bit funny. His hands were shaking holding the sides of his laptop. _“But he’s funnier than I am, and that pisses me the hell off. He’s not even trying and he says this shit that has me rolling. Do people even use that expression anymore? Eh, who cares. I’m old, and I think I’m in love.”_

Eddie’s face is hot. He thought that maybe he had misheard some of what Richie had said, but no. It was all right here, laid out for the whole world to see. It was embarrassing, but _fuck_ , if it wasn’t making him hard.

There was a pause in the routine, Richie standing back from the microphone while he took a drink from his water bottle. The bob of Richie’s throat made Eddie swallow in his own. He watched Richie wipe his mouth and walk back up to the mic.

 _“Does anyone know if it’s illegal in the state of California to keep Trojan Magnums in your office?”_ Richie smirked as the crowd laughed. _“Asking for a friend, of course.”_

And here was the thing. It wasn’t like Eddie… _hadn’t_ thought about how big Richie’s dick was before. He had seen some pictures of Richie in sweatpants on his Instagram, had heard him joke about it once or twice. Had definitely thought about Richie being the first person to fuck him and not being able to walk properly the day after, his hole sore and aching even as he wanted more, more, more. Those thoughts in particular usually only came to the surface when he was grinding down on a pillow in his bed, his face buried in the sheets so he wouldn’t have to feel how hot his cheeks were just imagining it. But having Richie’s dick mentioned in a bit about him, specifically about how Richie liked him… how Richie wanted to _fuck_ him… Eddie couldn’t stop himself from pushing his laptop next to him on the bed and shoving his hand into his sleep shorts.

Richie’s video was still playing in the background, but all Eddie was focusing on was the sound of his voice as he rubbed his palm over the wet head of his cock and started pushing up into his fist. He moaned at how sharp the sensation was, moving his hand just a little too fast so his hips twitched with the overstimulation. He didn’t get off like this often, preferring to hump pillows or grind into his sheets for friction, but he didn’t have the patience to set all of that up. His dick was pulsing in his hand, and he was leaking all over the inside of his shorts. The material was soft and comfortable on his skin, so he never bothered wearing briefs under them.

It didn’t take long for Eddie to shove his other hand under the fabric to push into his perineum, his mouth dropping open on a moan that sounded a lot like Richie’s name. He pushed his fingers up hard, focusing just on jerking the head of his dick with his lose fist, his thumb catching on the head. He _knew_ he shouldn’t be doing this—Richie was his boss, Richie didn’t know he was watching this, Richie, Richie, _Richie_ —but he kept going anyway, soaking his hand and his shorts with precome as Richie’s voice rumbled in his ear. He was so big, so masculine, and he wanted _Eddie_. Eddie bit down on his lip and moved both of his hands faster, whining and pushing his hips into the stimulation before hitting his orgasm on a choked-off groan, his eyes squeezing shut as he came all over himself. It was everywhere; it was on his stomach and his shorts and even a little bit on his nipples, and Eddie shook with how dirty he felt. He pulled his hand out of his shorts and wiped himself up with a tissue from his nightstand. It didn’t take long before he was rolling over and falling asleep, Richie’s voice still playing through his headphones.

☽•☾

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Eddie cursed loudly as he pulled on his pants, buttoning them up and grabbing his roller bag from the kitchen. He hadn’t heard his alarm go off since he kept his headphones in all night, and he was running twenty minutes late. He pulled his sweatshirt on and checked himself in the mirror, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame the blond waves he knew weren’t going to flatten down. He muttered to himself all the way out the door and into his car, shooting Richie a quick text saying he was going to be late.

He didn’t see Richie’s reply until he was pulling into the Starbucks drive-thru and opening up his rewards app.

 **richie:** _oh no, guess you’ll just have to make it up to me_

 **richie:** _;)_

Eddie ignored the way his stomach swooped at the innuendo and quickly typed out a reply.

 **eddie:** _i’m in the drive thru line_

 **eddie:** _what do you want?_

The three little dots pushed up into the conversation as Eddie bit his lip, a nervous habit he’d had for as long as he could remember. He was a little worried that Richie would _actually_ be mad at him, and he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to scenarios of Richie disciplining him that quickly turned dirty, bending over Richie’s knee to get spanked, getting his hair pulled—

 **richie:** _cinnamon dolce no whip, but a venti this time you bad boy_

He sat there staring at the message for so long that the car behind him honked their horn at him, missing that the car in front had already pulled through. Eddie quickly drove up to the microphone and ordered for the both of them, getting through the line and pulling back out with his straw between his teeth as he tried to multitask. It was a Friday, which meant he got off early, and he was vibrating with the need to tell Bill and Mike everything that happened. 

He was thinking about having them over for dinner when he pulled into the parking structure, grabbing his bag and the drink carrier and running to the elevators as fast as he could. He had made up a couple of minutes speeding down the freeway (which he only did in emergencies) so he was only ten minutes late when he burst into Richie’s office.

“I’m so sorry,” Eddie said immediately, setting the drink carrier down on Richie’s desk. “I didn’t hear my alarm go off this morning, and I know I should have had a backup but it got turned off somehow, and the Starbucks line was crazy and I didn’t get enough sleep and I just—”

“Whoa, Eds, slow down,” Richie laughed, pulling his hot latte out of the carrier and setting it next to his computer. “It’s okay. You’re only ten minutes late.”

“ _Only_ ten minutes?” Eddie replied as he jerked his roller bag open and started to pull his stuff out. He thankfully had remembered to pack everything, otherwise he thought he might start crying. He couldn’t be late _and_ forget things. “Ten minutes is a lot in the professional world, Richie, which you would know if you were at all a professional—oh no.”

_“—illegal in the state of California to keep Trojan Magnums in your office? Asking for a friend, of course.”_

Richie’s standup came blasting through Eddie’s speakers before he could close out of it, Eddie’s fingers scrambling to quickly pause the video as he stared ahead at his laptop screen. Fuck.

“Was that…” Richie started, trailing off as he stood there, still. “Eddie, you… do you watch my stand-up?”

Eddie’s eyes darted to where the video was on repeat, in a playlist of Richie’s stand-up videos that Eddie had created, on his YouTube account that he’d made solely to make the playlist. “Um,” he swallowed, finally looking up at Richie. “Yeah.”

Richie stared at him right back, his cheeks a faint red. Eddie looked down and saw that his fists were balled tight against the desk, either angry, or. Or holding back. Eddie didn’t know which was hotter. “So you saw last night’s, then? All of it?”

Eddie slowly nodded.

“Right,” Richie huffed a laugh, running a hand through his hair. It messed up the curls even more than they already were, and Eddie wanted to grab at them so badly. “Um. Cool. So, I guess I know not to say anything like _that_ again, fuck. This is awkward, I’m really sorry, I don’t even know if you’re—well. You know.”

“Gay?” Eddie supplied, finally comfortable with it after years of hiding who he was. “Uh, yeah. I am.”

“Nice,” Richie said, and it sounded so _stupid_ and so distinctly _Richie_ that it made Eddie want to tear his own hair out and squeeze his dick at the same time. “I’m bi, but,” Richie paused to quickly scan his eyes over Eddie’s small body, “I’ve always had a preference for men.”

“Oh,” Eddie said quietly, still holding his laptop in his hands. Richie’s eyes hadn’t left him, staring him down in his sweater and dress slacks, his fingers slowly drumming against his desk. Eddie swallowed. “I wasn’t—what you said didn’t make me uncomfortable, or anything.”

“No?” Richie raised an eyebrow. “How did you feel, then?”

Eddie’s grip on his laptop tightened, but he finally dragged his eyes up and met Richie’s gaze. “I… I liked it.”

“You... liked it,” Richie repeated. He slowly crossed the small amount of space between them and gently took Eddie’s laptop out of his hands, setting it down on the couch behind him. Eddie could only stare and feel his cheeks heat up as Richie’s hands came up to rest on his hips, touching lightly but still feeling like a claim. The smell of him this close was intoxicating. Eddie felt the heat start building in his gut as Richie bent down to whisper in his ear.

“If it didn’t make you uncomfortable,” Richie said slowly, tightening his grip, “then what did it make you, baby boy?”

“It…” Eddie trailed off, squirming a little in Richie’s grip but not trying to free himself. He could feel the front of his pants getting tighter as his cock filled out, and this was about to either be really hot or really embarrassing. “It made me hard.”

“Oh, Eds,” Richie cooed, tucking a blond strand behind Eddie’s ear and taking the opportunity to cup his cheek. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

Eddie opened his mouth to reply but suddenly, Richie’s mouth was on his, crashing down and sucking Eddie’s lips between his own while he shoved his thigh in between Eddie’s legs. Eddie was fully hard now, and just the small amount of stimulation from rubbing against Richie’s thigh had him releasing a tiny moan into Richie’s mouth.

 _“Fuck,”_ Richie sighed into the kiss, pulling Eddie closer by his hips so he could grind his thigh harder against Eddie’s cock. It felt so fucking good, just that little bit of friction, that Eddie was struggling to keep quiet. On a particularly pathetic moan, Richie slipped his tongue into Eddie’s mouth, the hand cupping his cheek moving to grab a handful of his hair.

 _“Richie,”_ Eddie gasped as he pulled out of the kiss, grinding forward faster on Richie’s thigh. “Oh my god, is this really happening— _oh_ —”

Richie growled, grabbing two handfuls of Eddie’s ass and squeezing. Eddie scrambled to grab onto Richie’s arms to keep himself upright, Richie’s strong biceps under his palms almost making Eddie swoon. Richie was so _big_ , so broad and strong and masculine, and if Eddie was hard and dizzy just kissing him, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like having Richie inside of him.

“It better be happening,” Richie huffed, kissing down Eddie’s jaw onto his neck. His skin was scratchy where he couldn’t ever fully get rid of his stubble, and it was fucking _hot_. “Been wanting to fuck you since your interview, hot piece of ass like this, fuckin’ driving me crazy with your cute blond hair and your little laugh—”

“Mister Tozier?”

Someone knocked on the door and Eddie jumped out of Richie’s arms, tripping and falling back onto the couch cushions. His cheeks were on fire, his dick was pulsing in his briefs, and he was pretty sure Richie had fucked up his hair even more than it already had been. Richie was staring at him with wide eyes, and _fuck_ , he didn’t look much better. His tie was loose from Eddie tugging on it, his pant leg was wrinkled from where Eddie had been grinding on it, and his—oh god, his dick was hard, and it was fucking _huge_ , straining against the front of his pants and making Eddie’s mouth water. _Shut up_ , he thought, trying to get himself together. He had practically climbed Richie like a tree in his _office_ , fuck, what was he _thinking_ —

“Mister Tozier!” the lady said again, knocking on the door harder. It sounded like one of the higher-ups from down the hall. “You’re late for the meeting. Are you and Eddie coming?”

“Not anymore,” Richie muttered, low enough that she wouldn’t be able to hear. Eddie watched as he scrubbed at his face with one hand and cursed softly before replying to her. “Yeah, sorry. Be there in five.”

“Be there in _two_ ,” she said sternly, and her footsteps slowly faded down the hall.

“Holy shit,” Eddie burst out, standing up and smoothing his sweater down. It smelled like Richie’s cologne, and even though it made his chest warm, it made his stomach sick with fear. “Oh my god, we should _not_ have done that, that was a terrible idea. We—we need to get to that meeting.”

Eddie grabbed his laptop and ran a hand through his hair, hoping that he didn’t look like he’d just been making out with his _boss_. God, that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. He smoothed his sweater and pants down and turned around to see Richie standing there just looking at him. “Come on, Richie, why are you just standing there? We have to go!”

“Eds, wait—”

 _“What?_ Oh my god, Richie, your _tie_ , hold on—” Eddie walked up and tightened Richie’s tie back up, smoothed it down against his shirt and ignored how solid his chest felt. He tried to pull his hand away but Richie grabbed his wrist, forcing Eddie to look up at him.

“Hey, you don’t have to freak out. We’ll talk about this later, okay? Deep breaths.”

Eddie opened his mouth with the full intention of yelling at Richie about exactly why he _did_ need to freak out, but Richie’s grip on his wrist tightened, and Eddie lost his train of thought. He cursed himself for only liking men who could manhandle him; it always made things that much more complicated.

Closing his eyes, Eddie took two slow breaths and then pulled his hand out of Richie’s grasp. “Okay. Later.”

“Later,” Richie smiled, turning around to grab the latest manuscript off of his desk. “Come on, blondie. Don’t forget your coffee.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed his cup from the side table, and as he did a final check over both of them before following Richie out of the office, he found himself not quite believing that it was only eight-thirty in the morning. Too many things had happened, and Eddie was already tired. Whatever. He and Richie would talk about this later.

☽•☾

A week passed. They didn’t talk about it.

Eddie was losing his _mind_.

He hadn’t searched up Richie’s stand-up the previous night, feeling too weird about everything to stomach the idea of watching it and seeing if Richie had anything to say. He hadn’t been sleeping well all week just from stress, so he angrily got up early Friday morning and cleaned his kitchen before getting dressed and heading off to work. He and Richie had been.. distant, to say the least. Richie definitely hadn’t jumped him again despite how much Eddie secretly wanted him to, but he also hadn’t taken him out to lunch or asked Eddie to get him coffee. They had barely even texted their stupid memes back and forth, and Eddie was about to _snap_. He had been freaked out about the whole thing at first, but his feelings for Richie were slowly taking over.

He stomped into the building and aggressively opened the door to Richie’s office, almost spilling his americano and righting the cup in the carrier at the last minute. “Okay, what the _fuck_ is your deal, because I can’t take this anymore—”

“Mister Kaspbrak,” a cool voice said, and _fuck_ , it was Richie’s boss. “I know we’re a bunch of comedy writers, but do try to keep your language PG-13.”

“He’s used his one fuck for the day then,” Richie grinned, looking at Eddie a bit nervously. _He looks good today_ , Eddie thought. A dark blue shirt with a lighter blue tie and grey slacks. _Brings out his eyes behind those big glasses._

Richie’s boss whipped her head around to stare at him, smirking just a little before schooling her features. “As have you, Tozier. Please have your manuscript for the finale finished and sent over by two. I need it to edit so I can submit the fucking thing.”

“Always a pleasure, Heather.” Richie bit his lip trying not to laugh as he waved his boss out the door, finally looking back at Eddie and noticing the second coffee he was holding.

“That for me?” Richie asked, and Eddie thought he sounded a little hesitant. A little smaller. “Or were you just extra thirsty?”

“Just take it, dickwad.” Eddie held the cup out for Richie to take, the printed sticker detailing that it was Richie’s favorite latte. Cinnamon dolce, no whip. A venti. “It’s getting cold.”

“Aw, shucks, I’m touched.”

Eddie blushed but quickly turned away so Richie wouldn’t see, rolling his bag back over to the sofa and getting all of his stuff situated. His vanilla americano on the side table, his phone next to it, his bag tucked into the corner. He sat down and opened his laptop, ready to pull up the messages he had to draft and send out for Richie.

Eddie thought maybe everything would be normal, but then Richie cleared his throat. “So, what was that earlier about you not being able to take this anymore?” 

_Fuck_. “Uh, I just,” Eddie started, fidgeting in his seat. Should he be honest, tell Richie the truth about what was bothering him? What if everything had been a mistake, and Richie didn’t really want him? Eddie hated having anxiety. It was the one thing his mom hadn’t diagnosed him with that he actually did have. His stomach twisted, but he made his decision. “I’m sick of you ignoring me. Acting like nothing happened. I… I don’t want to pretend like nothing happened.”

Richie sighed, taking a sip of his coffee as Eddie watched him intently. He missed goofing around with Richie, he missed kissing Richie, he missed having the opportunity to do _other things_ with Richie. The small taste he got before just wasn’t enough. His want was simmering just beneath the surface, waiting for when he could finally act on it and bring it to a searing boil.

“Eds—Eddie, we… we shouldn’t. It’s not right.”

“Why not?” Eddie asked. “Because I work for you? You said it yourself, you want me. I know you’ve been trying to hold back, I’ve seen you… reacting to me. You want me, don’t you?”

Richie squeezed his eyes shut. “I do, _fuck_ , I do want you. So bad. But Eddie, it’s… it’s not just that.” Richie tapped his fingers against the desk the way he did when he was restless. Eddie had to stop him from doing it in meetings sometimes. “I _like_ you, too. I like you a lot. You’re funny and loud and fucking adorable, and you’re a little too intense sometimes, but I love it. Dude, you make me feel like I’m in a romance movie or some shit. It’s insane.”

Eddie went speechless for a moment, gape-jawed as he stared somewhere around Richie’s mouth. Not able to meet his eye because oh my god, Richie liked him back. It should have been just a little too high school, but instead it just intensified that burning feeling in his chest, the one that wanted Richie so bad that it hurt.

Richie snapped him back to reality. “But we work together, I’m your _boss_ , and... I don’t want to do something like this and get you in trouble.”

“Fuck getting in trouble,” Eddie said, pushing through the butterflies in his stomach. “I like you too, so much. I have for a while. Richie, you’re worth it. You’re _worth it_.”

Richie snapped his head up. “I’m…?” He trailed off, and Eddie swore he saw pink bleed into his cheeks. “Huh. Okay. Never heard that one before.”

Eddie furrowed his brows. “Nobody has ever… Richie, you’re so amazing, you know that?”

Richie let out a laugh that sounded way too sad on him. “Okay, no need for the pity party. I’ll get it from the people at my shows who tell me I’m not funny.”

“But you are funny,” Eddie insisted, shuttling his laptop. He got up and walked over to Richie, putting his hand on Richie’s arm. It was warm and solid, and it made Eddie want to drool. “Richie, you’re hilarious.”

Richie snorted. “Tell that to my crowd last night. It was not good.”

Eddie stares softly at Richie, at the way he was hunched over like he took up too much space. He should have noticed it earlier, but he was too wrapped up in his own head to focus on how Richie was feeling. Fuck that. Richie deserved to be happy, but maybe it was selfishness that had Eddie replying to him.

“Maybe you just need a pick-me-up.”

Eddie went up on his tiptoes and kissed Richie’s cheek, then tilted his face over so they could kiss for real. It felt so good that Eddie’s limbs tingled, a static buzz that made him hum into Richie’s mouth once Richie started kissing him back. It was slower than their first kiss, gentler, and Richie lightly sucked Eddie’s bottom lip into his mouth before pulling away all too soon.

“Dinner tonight?” Richie asked, his eyes glittering behind black frames. “Whatever you want.”

Eddie smiled, kissing the tip of Richie’s nose. “It’s a date.”

Richie laughed, and it was so good to see him smiling again that Eddie almost pulled him down for another kiss. “Okay, blondie. It’s a date.”

☽•☾

It was not a date. 

The network decided they wanted two extra scenes added to the finale to reflect some current events, and they wanted them that Friday at midnight. Richie had rubbed his eyes and reluctantly agreed, him working on one scene and one of his co-writers working on the other. Around five, Richie had approached Eddie about it.

_“I’m so sorry, Eddie,” Richie said. “You can go home if you want. I understand if you don’t want to reschedule.”_

_“No way. I’m staying here to help.” Eddie grabbed his phone and punched in the number of his favorite Chinese place down the street. “I know how you get when you lose focus or don’t have someone to bounce ideas off of. Let’s go.”_

Their empty Chinese take-out containers were stacked on top of Richie’s desk, dirty chopsticks and strips of paper from their fortune cookies laid out next to them.

_Eddie cracked his cookie open and gently pulled out the paper. “It says, ‘go with the flow and good things will float your way’. I don’t think I’ve ever gone with the flow once in my whole life.”_

_“I know, you’re anxiety incarnate. Wait, now I wanna see mine.” Richie reaches over Eddie to grab his fortune cookie, breaking it and pulling out the paper with much less grace than Eddie had. “It says, ‘Eddie Kaspbrak’s mother is a hot piece of ass’. Damn, I knew that already.”_

_“Shut up, Richie!” Eddie shrieked, shoving him where they sat next to each other on the tiny couch. “My mother is an asshole.”_

_“Damn, I’m sorry to hear that,” Richie backtracked, but it actually sounded like he was sorry. “Maggie and Wentworth Tozier are angels. Don’t know where I would be without them.”_

_“Probably less annoying. What does it actually say?”_

_Richie cleared his throat, speaking in a low, regal voice. “Take action today. You will remember it for the rest of your life.” Richie shoved the cookie into his mouth and leaned forward to set the paper on his desk. “Bullshit.”_

_“Stop talking with food in your mouth, it’s so gross.”_

Eddie was sitting on a pillow on the floor, reading over pages of Richie’s manuscript hot off the printer and marking errors or corrections with a red Minnie Mouse gel pen that Bill had brought him from Disney in middle school. His mom never took him since it was so _riddled with disease, sweetheart, just imagine the germs_ , so Bill always got him something when he went with his family. Bill always had an eye for the things that Eddie secretly liked but would never tell anyone about, and the unspoken acknowledgement still made Eddie feel warm. He would do anything for his friends.

“You missed a word here,” Eddie said, drawing a little insert symbol and writing _and_ underneath it. “Your brain is too fast for your fingers, apparently.”

“Thanks, Eds,” Richie mumbled from his desk, his eyes glued to the screen. “Don’t know what I’d do without you. Have you checked page three yet?”

Eddie blushed, rifling through the loose papers strewn around him. “Uh, yes, right here. You were mostly good, just need to change around some wording.”

Richie snatched the paper out of his hand and read it over, quickly going back to typing as his eyes jumped back and forth between the screen and the paper. Eddie had half the mind to crawl under Richie’s desk and place himself between those strong thighs, but they had work to do. Screw the fucking network.

They submitted the manuscript at 10:45, five pages of dialogue and directions and stupid jokes that would hopefully make the network proud. Eddie stood up and stretched, glad he had changed into just his sweatshirt around eight to keep himself comfortable. It was an old NYU sweatshirt, the fabric soft and familiar against his skin. 

Richie had taken his tie off, his navy shirt open down to the third button and his sleeves rolled up. His hair was messy from running his hands through it, and Eddie ached. He fucking _ached_. 

“So,” Eddie smirked, leaning up against the desk and trying to hide his want. “Am I the best intern in the world or what?”

“Sure, you’re the best intern in the world.” Richie laughed and shook his head in disbelief, leaning back in his seat and splaying his legs out. Eddie didn’t miss the way his eyes went dark at the tiny bit of skin showing at Eddie’s hip from his sweatshirt riding up, and Eddie wanted Richie to put his mouth on it. God, Richie was _not_ making this easier for him. 

“You don’t sound convinced.”

“Because I have something else I want you to do,” Richie answered, and _fuck_ , he was raking his eyes over Eddie’s body, over his sweater sleeves that went down past his wrists and his dress slacks that were maybe just a little too tight. Eddie was getting hard, and he knew Richie could see it. Fuck.

“W–What do you want me to do?”

Before Eddie could process what was happening, Richie hooked his fingers into Eddie’s belt loops and tugged. Eddie fell forward and caught himself with his hands on Richie’s shoulders, squeezing once he realized how broad they felt under his palms. Richie kept tugging until Eddie got the hint and climbed up into his lap, straddling him on his office chair. Their faces were so close that Eddie could feel Richie’s breath against his cheek, and _god_ , he wanted to grind down so badly.

Richie stared at his lips which Eddie knew were cherry red from his chapstick. Eddie’s heart raced. “I want you to sit on my cock.”

“ _Richie_ ,” Eddie sighed as his hips bucked forward of their own accord, grinding his dick against Richie’s soft stomach as Richie pulled him into a kiss. Eddie was still a touch shorter than Richie like this, and the way Richie curled around him to kiss him deeper made Eddie feel like he was melting. He was completely surrounded, his hands clutching Richie’s dress shirt and no doubt wrinkling it beyond repair as Richie’s hands roamed everywhere—yanking his hair, stroking his cheeks, holding onto his hips and forcing Eddie to grind his ass against Richie’s crotch. He had seen Richie hard through his slacks before, but it was another thing entirely to actually feel it; the slide of Richie’s cock against him even through four layers of clothing was maddening. 

“Oh, baby,” Richie groaned into the kiss, sliding his hands up under Eddie’s sweatshirt and feeling bare skin. Goosebumps broke out on Eddie’s arms, and he shivered in Richie’s lap as he kept grinding. He could probably come from this if he tried hard enough, from Richie’s hands on him and the friction of his dick against the front of his briefs. He just barely kept from laughing at himself at how much it would make him look like a virgin, even though technically, he was one. 

And how many people could say their first time was with their boss in his office? Probably not many. Eddie laughed then, licking into Richie’s mouth only for him to pull away.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Eddie giggled, kissing the corner of Richie’s mouth and up along his jaw, Richie’s stubble making his lips tingle like the peppermint chapstick he kept by his bed. “I’m just about to lose my virginity to my boss.”

“Whoa, whoa, hold on.” Richie tugged Eddie’s head back gently so they could look at each other. “This is your first time?”

“Yes,” Eddie replied easily, more easily than he thought he would be able to. 

Richie looked surprised, his hands still underneath Eddie’s sweatshirt, his fingers drawing small circles over his ribcage. “You’ve really never… and you want to? With me?”

Eddie nodded, grinding his ass down onto Richie’s crotch for emphasis. “You’re the only one I’ve ever thought about losing it to.”

“ _Fuck_ , okay,” Richie forced out through clenched teeth, pushing his hips up and causing his dick to grind into the cleft of Eddie’s ass. Eddie let out a shocked moan and heard a similar one from Richie, his mouth dropped open as he stared down at their laps. Eddie’s dick twitched in his slacks. 

“Get this off,” Richie huffed, sliding his hands up and pushing up the hem of Eddie’s sweatshirt. “Off, now.”

Eddie didn’t hesitate to grab the bottom of the sweatshirt and tug it off, leaving him shirtless in Richie’s office. His goosebumps came back, and Richie laughed quietly as he rubbed his hands up and down Eddie’s bare arms. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Richie breathed, causing Eddie to flush all the way from his cheeks down to his belly button. “So tiny and pretty. All for me.”

Eddie whined as Richie leaned in and sucked on one of his nipples, lapping at it hotly while pinching and tugging at the other one. Eddie writhed in Richie’s lap, his cock leaking heavily into his briefs and threatening to cause a wet spot on the front of his slacks. He reached for the button on the front but Richie grabbed his wrists, putting them back on his shoulders.

“No,” Richie said darkly, blowing over Eddie’s wet, bitten red nipple until his hips jerk. “You don’t touch yourself unless I say you can. Got it?”

It was the easiest reply in the world. “Yes, Richie.”

“Good boy.”

Eddie moaned, his cock blurting out more precome and finally sleeping through the front of his pants. It was humiliating, but seeing the way Richie looked down at it in hunger and awe made him think twice about being embarrassed.

“Next time we do this, it’s going to be in a bed,” Richie grumbled, pawing at the front of Eddie’s pants. “I wanna get my mouth on you.”

Eddie bucked his hips up into Richie’s hands, and he felt like he could come any second. _Next time, next time_. “Fuck, _Richie_.”

Richie laughed. “I know, baby boy, I know. I’m gonna take care of you, don’t worry.”

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Richie’s hair as his slacks were unzipped and pulled down along with his dark purple briefs, gasping when Richie wrapped a hand around his cock.

“Wow, a natural blond,” Richie muttered to himself, slowly stroking up and down. Eddie didn’t even have the mind to reply, his thighs shaking in Richie’s lap. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Richie asked, running his free hand down the side of Eddie’s neck. “You like it?”

“I’m gonna _come_ ,” Eddie forced out, already moving his hips up to meet Richie’s fist. His hand was so big around Eddie’s dick, and he tugged him just this side of too rough, too fast. Eddie usually liked to take his time, but he thought that maybe this was better. “ _Richie_ , I’m gonna come.”

Richie’s hips were still grinding up against his ass, his cock hard and big where it rubbed up against him, and as Richie sped up the rough movements of his hand, Eddie came.

He shook in Richie’s lap, balling up the fabric of Richie’s shirt in his hands as he came all over the bottom of it, his come dripping down and sinking into the fabric. It was mesmerizing to watch, to see himself get Richie dirty like that.

“There you go, baby,” Richie hummed, pushing his thumb against the underside of the head and making Eddie’s whole body twitch. _God_ , that was hot. Eddie’s limbs felt like jelly.

“Aw, come on, don’t tell me you’re done already?” Richie said, still rubbing his thumb over Eddie’s dick. Eddie was jerking every time it caught against just the right spot, the overstimulation almost serving to make him hard again. “I still want you to sit on my dick. Can you come again?”

Eddie eagerly nodded into Richie’s hair. “Please. Want you, you’re so big.”

“Oh, just wait until it’s inside you,” Richie cooed, tugging Eddie’s slacks the rest of the way off until they were laying on the floor next to the chair. “Gonna stretch your pretty hole, gonna ruin you for every other dick.”

“Oh, god,” Eddie moaned, his body running hot. “Please. Please.”

Richie pulled the chair forward and started fumbling in one of his desk drawers, and Eddie took the opportunity to start unbuttoning Richie’s shirt the rest of the way. He wanted to see Richie’s chest, run his hands through the hair there and squeeze Richie’s sides and pecs, but once he got two buttons down, Richie stopped him.

“Hey,” Eddie chided, fighting Richie’s grip on his wrists. “I want to see you.”

Richie snorted. “Sure you do. Come on, I have lube. I wanna make this good for you.”

“And I want to _see you_ ,” Eddie huffed. He moved one of his hands free to smooth it through Richie’s chest hair in the space between the sides of his shirt, his dick visibly taking interest again. What little chest hair Eddie had, he waxed off, so seeing Richie so hairy got him worked up in a way he never thought he would be. He was just so masculine. “You’re so hot, please. Let me see you.” 

Richie blinked at him. “You’re serious?”

_“Yes.”_

Slowly, Richie let go of Eddie’s other wrist so Eddie could unbutton the rest of his shirt and push it off his shoulders, the shirt pooling around Richie’s elbows. Richie’s chest was firm, black hair curling over his pecs and down his stomach, coming together in a thick line that led into his pants. Eddie couldn’t breathe.

He raked his fingernails down Richie’s chest and heard Richie grunt, his dick twitching against Eddie’s ass. “When we’re in that bed next time, remind me to show you how hot I think you are.”

“Duly noted,” Richie rasped, tugging Eddie forward with one hand on his hip. Eddie quickly figured out it was because he had a pump bottle of lube in his other hand, and they were working behind Eddie’s back where he couldn’t see. “Have you ever fingered yourself before?”

Eddie flushed. “Um. Yeah. I have a vibrator too, but… it isn’t as big as you.”

Eddie jumped as one of Richie’s hands grabbed his ass cheek and pulled it to the side, sliding a lubed finger over Eddie’s rim. He pushed back into it, his blood running hot and then cold and then hot again at the sensation. 

“Good.” The pad of Richie’s finger caught on his rim and Eddie gasped as he sunk it all the way into Eddie’s body in one move, the thickness of it good but not enough. “I won’t have to spend too long prepping you.”

He didn’t spend very long at all, working three fingers in and out of Eddie until he was leaking all over Richie’s grey slacks, obscuring the wet spot from Richie’s own dick and soaking it into the fabric. Eddie’s mouth watered at the sight.

They both scrambled to get Richie’s pants unbuttoned and unzipped, Eddie snapping the waistband of Richie’s boxers before tugging them down just enough for his cock to spring free. It was fucking _thick_ , god, the thickest cock Eddie had ever seen—and it was long, too, brushing against Eddie’s belly and leaving a wet trail in its wake. He wanted it in his mouth, wanted to choke on it and take all of it down his throat just to show Richie that he could. Another time, maybe, but _god_ , did he want to.

“You really do need those Trojan Magnums, huh?”

Richie let out a surprised laugh, coming from deep in his chest and causing Eddie to bite his lip from how much he liked it. “Yeah, I do. I would never lie about something as important as my dick. Scout’s honor.”

“No way you were a scout. They would have kicked you out for foul language or something,” Eddie said shakily as Richie shifted and pulled his wallet out from his pants, sliding out a condom. He ripped it open with his teeth and Eddie let out a small moan at that, at the show of experience and a ferocity nobody had ever felt for Eddie before. His dick was aching again, and he whined as Richie rolled the condom on and applied just a little more lube. 

“Usually I like doing it raw,” Richie said as if it was something you just _say_ to people. It still had Eddie’s eyes rolling back into his head at the thought of Richie pushing into him bare, at Richie coming inside him. “But it’s your first time. I’m not going to spring that on you.”

Eddie didn’t spend a long time thinking about Richie’s words, just lifted up onto his knees and lined himself up with the thick head of Richie’s cock. It slipped against his rim a few times before it finally popped in, and Eddie let out the most whorish moan he’d ever heard himself make. Is this what a little bit of dick did to him? God, he didn’t care. It felt amazing.

He heard Richie moan loudly as he sunk lower on Richie’s cock, getting to the point where his vibrator went the deepest and then pushing farther. Richie was splitting him open, Richie was in his fucking _stomach_ , and Eddie still had to sink down a couple more inches before he was snug against Richie’s lap.

“Fuck,” Eddie trembled, his hands moving to Richie’s hair and grabbing. “Oh my god.”

“How does getting your cherry popped feel, baby?” Richie rasped between them, his fingers clenched on Eddie’s hips like he was trying to hold back from railing Eddie right away. Eddie kind of wished he would. “You like it?”

“Yeah, yeah, I like it,” Eddie babbled. He slowly pushed up just an inch or two before sinking back down just as slow, feeling Richie’s dick drag inside of him. “Richie, you feel so good.”

“Yeah? Gonna bounce on my cock, baby?” Richie reached around and grabbed two handfuls of Eddie’s ass, squeezing and pulling them apart just to lean his head over Eddie’s shoulder, let go, and watch them bounce back together. “Been teasing me with this ass, fucking prancing around my office and shaking it in my face.” He grabbed Eddie’s ass again, lightly spanking one of his cheeks. “Wanted to push you down and shove my face in between these. Fuckin’ gorgeous.”

 _“Richie,”_ Eddie moaned, lifting up and shoving down harder on Richie’s cock, riding him hard and dirty. Richie’s tongue in his ass, _god_ , he’d never thought about it. But now that the image was in his head, he couldn’t get it out. He bet it felt so good, having Richie there, and his imagination was running wild as he moved his hips over Richie’s cock. “Oh, this is a— _ah_ —amazing. Fuck, will you kiss me? Please— _oh, oh, fuck—_ please kiss me?”

Richie didn’t take the time to answer Eddie, just pulled his head closer and kissed him hard, their lips pushing together as they both breathed desperately while working their hips against each other. Eddie was whining and moaning with every bounce, his hands tugging hard on Richie’s hair every time he went faster and got Richie to rub against his prostate. It was still sensitive, but the pressure was building into something sweet and hot that had Eddie chasing it. It just wasn’t enough, and he guessed Richie could tell by the way he was smirking at him.

“Do you need more, Eddie?” Richie groaned, his hands back on Eddie’s hips as he bounced as hard as he could. “Can’t make yourself feel as good bouncing into my dick as you know I could fucking you?”

Eddie nodded, needy as sweat dripped from his forehead and precome dripped from his cock. God, now that Richie brought it up, he wanted to get fucked—Richie over him, or behind him, leaving bruises on his hips as he thrust into him hard and desperate. It was suddenly the only thing he wanted.

“Hold on,” Richie warned him, and that was all he got before Richie grabbed his ass and stood up, roughly laying Eddie down on the surface of his desk, take-out cartons knocked to the floor. The easy display of strength was enough to have Eddie whining high in his throat, spreading his legs wider to fit around Richie’s hips.

Richie took no time in setting a pace; it was fast and hard, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing throughout the office space and deepening Eddie’s blush. He was really doing this, and more importantly he was doing this with _Richie Tozier_ , and every time Richie slid against Eddie’s prostate, it felt better and better. Eddie was so out of it that he didn’t realize he was moaning loudly until Richie clamped a hand over his mouth, muffling his noises.

“Careful, baby,” Richie quieted, slowing down slightly so Eddie could hear him. “We don’t want my coworker to come in here and see what we’re up to, do we? We don’t want her to see how well you take my fat cock, how sweet you beg for it.” Eddie’s loud whimper was muffled by the hand still on his mouth, and Eddie kind of loved it. “Knowing her, I bet she would be jealous. Stay quiet.”

Eddie was a little sad when Richie’s hand left his mouth, but he quickly put it back on Eddie’s hip and started pushing into him again, the same brutal pace as before that had Eddie’s toes curling. He was leaking all over himself even more now, the tip of his dick shining in the low light of Richie’s office lamp as Richie fucked him, his pants and boxers around his knees and his shirt unbuttoned and hanging down between them. He was so fucking hot, he was everything Eddie ever _dreamed_ of, and Eddie was going to come. Again.

“R-Richie, please, please touch me,” Eddie hiccuped, tugging Richie down by his shirt and threading his hands back into Richie’s hair. “Need to come, please.”

“Yeah, _fuck_ , Eddie.” Richie fumbled to get one hand against the desk to brace himself while the other grabbed Eddie’s dick and jerked him off, fast and slippery and fucking _dirty_. “Come for me, Eddie baby. So fucking pretty, come on. Wanna see you come for me.”

Another few swipes of Richie’s thumb against the underside of his cock and Eddie was coming for the second time, his body lighting up as his hole clamped around Richie’s dick and his fingers tightened in Richie’s hair. He spurted all over his stomach and Richie’s, less this time but still enough to get some on Richie’s dress shirt and a little on his own nipple. Richie fucked him through it, slowing down to a complete stop once Eddie’s dick forced out its last little drop. He felt disgusting lying on Richie’s desk covered in come, sweat, and lube, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Richie slid out of him and tugged the condom off, his dick still red and leaking. Eddie stared at it hungrily, licking his lips. Fuck. Another time.

“Come on me?” he asked tentatively, pushing up onto his elbows. It was clearly the right thing to say because Richie groaned and squeezed his eyes shut before starting to jack off, his body angled over Eddie’s so their noses brushed. The sight of Richie’s fist working back and forth over the thick head of his dick was the most erotic thing Eddie had ever seen, and he would definitely be getting hard again if he could.

“Oh, Eddie, _baby_ , I’m gonna— _oh_ , fuck—”

“Yeah, yeah, Richie, c’mon—”

Richie dropped his mouth open, his first spurt of come landing on Eddie’s chest and the rest coating his stomach and dick, _marking_ him. The knowledge that Richie’s come was on him was making Eddie feel lightheaded, so much so that he dragged his fingers through it and brought them up to his lips, darting his tongue out to taste. It was better than he was expecting, so he went back to his stomach for some more.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Eds, are you trying to kill me?”

Eddie giggled around two of his fingers, suddenly shy as he popped them out of his mouth. “I just wanted to try it.”

Richie huffed out a laugh, straightening up and grabbing a couple of tissues to clean them up. He tossed them into the garbage can and helped Eddie up off of the desk, smoothing his hair down. “You can have it straight from my dick next time if you want. Fuck. Little virgin sex demon.”

“Not a virgin anymore,” Eddie corrected. “Thank you.”

“Eds. Literally. Anytime.”

Eddie bit his lip and leaned up to kiss Richie, not even caring that his mouth tasted like Richie’s come. Clearly, Richie didn’t either, shoving his tongue into Eddie’s mouth and moaning. Eddie’s dick gave a half-hearted twitch at the way Richie’s hands cupped his face to get the angle right, and they broke apart laughing when Richie sucked so hard on Eddie’s bottom lip that it made a wet noise when he let go. 

“As much as I love having my dick out in my place of work, we should probably get dressed.” Richie tweaked Eddie’s nipple one more time before pulling away entirely, and Eddie pouted even as he started getting cold.

Richie grabbed Eddie’s sweatshirt from the floor and tossed it to him, starting to button his shirt back up while Eddie pulled it over his head. He found his pants and boxers on the floor too, his cheeks going red at the realization that he’d had his socks on the whole time. Who the hell gets fucked in their socks?

He was just buttoning up his pants when there was a loud knock at the door, both he and Richie snapping their heads up. They looked—well, _disheveled_. They could have been doing something like running around the office for twenty minutes, but it was almost violently clear to anyone with a bain that they had been fucking. Eddie smoothed his hands through his waves and hoped they looked passable. 

“Hey, Rich?” the person on the other side said, and Eddie realized it was Richie’s co-writer. The handle on the door turned and she walked in, her head buried in her laptop. “You submitted your manuscript, right? I just wanna make sure the writing is consistent.”

“Yup, all good, Carla. Eddie and I were just packing up, actually. It’s been a busy night.”

“God, I know. What bullshit, right? Fuckin’ execs. Don’t even know what it’s like to do the job they’re in charge of. Fuck ‘em.”

“Mmhmm,” Richie replied, eyeing his tie that was laying in a heap on the floor. “Stick it to the man, as I always say.”

She finally looked up at the two of them, one eyebrow raised in feigned nonchalance. “Stick it to the man all you want, Tozier. But if you stick it _in_ the man again while I’m working, I’m telling Heather.”

“Oh god,” Eddie groaned, scrubbing at his face with his hands. “I’m _so_ sorry, it won’t happen again, please just don’t tell anyone.”

Carla smirked. “Is his dick as big as he says it is?”

“Yup, okay, conversation over,” Richie butt in, putting his hand on the small of Eddie’s back. “It was lovely seeing you at such a late hour, Carla, but Eddie and I must bid you adieu. I’d sing the song from The Sound of Music, but I frankly do not care enough to do so.”

Carla smiled and backed out the door, waving them goodbye as she walked back down to her office.

Richie slowly grinned. “Well. I guess that was our one office fuck allowance. PG-13 movie bullshit.”

“Oh my god, Richie,” Eddie said, scandalized through his giggles that he was covering up terribly. “This is _not_ funny!”

“It’s okay, she won’t tell anyone,” Richie assured him. “I caught her giving her PA a blowie in the break room one time. Mutually assured destruction.”

“Hm. I’ve decided that I hate it here.”

Richie laughed, another hearty one that made Eddie’s stomach burst into butterflies. Richie’s eyes crinkled when he laughed, and Eddie always wanted to kiss the corners. “Come on, blondie, it’s not so bad.”

Eddie looked up at Richie, his blue eyes darker in the low light, the bags that were under them just hours before now faded. He lingered on Richie’s face for a bit, taking in the stubble he could never shave all the way down and his unfairly pink lips and his two front teeth that were just a little crooked. He found himself thinking that he could learn to love this man if Richie wanted him, and it only made him feel excited anticipation. He wanted everything with Richie.

Eddie let the tiniest of smiles tug at his mouth. “No,” he replied softly. Reverently. “I guess it’s not.”

☽•☾

**Author's Note:**

> [come hang out with me on tumblr!](http://vampdocx.tumblr.com)


End file.
